degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160304172906
It's hard to believe that Trump's joke campaign is even being taken seriously by a large portion of the population. I will admit that he is a skilled strategist. But Hitler too was a good strategist. In hand with that, he was also a psychopathic megalomaniac responsible for one of the greatest war crimes in history. The parallels between him and Trump are striking, and it's even more outrageous how people aren't seeing how Trump is basically pushing for a modernized redux of the Holocaust. When it boils down to it, Donald Trump is a businessman first and foremost. He does not have the right qualities, qualifications, the social grace, the discipline, and the right temperament to run a country. His only knowledge of expertise is money. This IS an important quality to have in a president, but it's not the ONLY one that is important. Every U.S. president is the face and voice of America. Ironically, Donald Trump will see to it that less people have a voice. Do Americans really want a narcissistic, chauvinistic, racist, homophobic bigot who is just going to oppress most of them representing their country? The country has fallen so far from grace already having become the laughing stock of the world. The last thing that is needed is to attract more negative attention and hate. I cannot completely blame his supporters though. At least not all of them. America is in a most vulnerable state right now and Donald Trump is capitalizing off of this nation's fear, pain, and paranoia fueled by recent events and war crimes with fear-mongering tactics and pandering to the right-wing agenda. He regurgitates fascist rhetoric so eerily similar to Hitler-inspired eugenics, it's a wonder that he has any supporters at all, to entrap these people in his web of deceit and campaign of hate. And it's working! He has amassed himself a large army of supporters from the rich, white, male demographic to right-wing sycophant worshipers, trigger-happy war mongers, bible-thumping bigots, prejudiced and paranoid islamaphobics, and white supremacists that think Trump will save them from non-existent oppression. He has purposefully targeted a collection of demographics that he knows are the easiest to manipulate and gain favor of. In retrospect, he's even admitted to this. He has not a shred of respect for even his most loyal of followers that hold onto his every word. Many of them are no better than him, but most of them are decent people whom have fallen victim to his manipulative prowess eating every word up that spouts out of his foul mouth because they're THAT scared and convinced that he will save the nation or some such fairytale-inspired nonsense when in actuality, Trump only cares about the best interests of the slightest percentage of the population. The majority of America will suffer under his tyrannical reign. They have more to lose than gain from him being in office and should he, perish the thought, rise to power, they will realize that the hard way.The fact that he's one of the front-runners in this election speaks volumes about how America has degenerated. Wake up, America. Donald Trump is not your savior. He's the next anti-Christ and his big mouth is either going to get your country bombed off the map or run into the ground with his corruptive leadership and reign of tyranny.